


Breaking Point

by Cashay



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't think he has a breaking point anymore until he hits it. (Original Prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/225394.html?thread=47137650#t47137650">here</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

Jack had been sure he had no breaking point anymore. He had been through hell over and over. He had been at the point he was sure he would break over and over again. But he didn't. He never did break. Until now.

He could feel himself falling apart. He had made it until they were back home in the SGC and he had gotten to the first private room he could find before it happened. He felt like he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't go on.

Even though he had been at this point so many times throughout the years this time it was different. This time he really _couldn't_. It was already hard to breath. Breathing was actually all he could do as his mind replayed the horrible pictures over and over and over again.

It didn't stop. Never stopped, no matter if his eyes were open or closed. He didn't notice the tears on his face or his shallow, fast breathing. Neither did he register the fact that he was shaking. All he could do was hold on.

But he felt his grip getting weaker. He couldn't. He just couldn't. It was all too much.

Strong arms slid around him and he felt a body settle behind him, pulling him back, pulling him close. “It's me Jack.” It took Jack a moment to remember who this voice belonged to but then he just relaxed. Daniel. “We'll get through this Jack. We will. I promise.”

And Jack, who could hardly keep breathing, believed him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** Breaking Point  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Author:** [](http://cashay.livejournal.com/profile)[**cashay**](http://cashay.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Jack/Daniel  
>  **Spoilers:** none  
>  **Warnings:** breakdown  
>  **Word Count:** ~259  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!  
>  **Summary:** Jack doesn't think he has a breaking point anymore until he hits it. (Original Prompt [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/225394.html?thread=47137650#t47137650))
> 
>  **A/N** : this little ficlet has been nominated for the [ GateFic Awards](http://gatefic.com/). Thank you to whoever nominated me, I feel honored =)


End file.
